


I'm Your Huckleberry

by Miching_Mallecho



Series: The Huckleberry Job [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miching_Mallecho/pseuds/Miching_Mallecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Quinn requires Leverage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your Huckleberry

Eliot ignores the first call to his cell, letting it go on vibrating in his pocket because he's in the middle of a job. If it were Hardison or Parker, they'd just use the comms. But Eliot Spencer is a man who gets few calls, and when someone calls back immediately after the first call goes unanswered, and then the second, it leaves him unsettled. He keeps one eye on the parking lot and pulls the cell out of his pocket, glancing quickly at the caller ID and then doing a double-take. “Huckleberry” is calling. Eliot is halfway between a grin and a frown. When did Quinn snatch his phone long enough to change his name to “Huckleberry” and why is he so desperate to reach Eliot?

  
“Phone call,” Eliot says to warn Parker and Hardison and then he picks up over their protests. “Go.”

  
“Eliot.” Quinn sounds...injured. Quinn sounds as if he has at least one broken rib. Probably two. There is a distinct way that people talk when they have broken ribs; like they're trying to speak as little as possible without using any air at all because breathing hurts very much when ribs are broken. It isn't something that should be affecting Quinn's voice this much, so Eliot knows immediately that Quinn has more than broken ribs.

  
“Quinn.”

  
“I'm afraid I'm going to have to call in that favor.”

  
“What do you need?”

  
“Leverage.” The details are worked out quickly then, Hardison and Parker just listening in until... “Eliot, you'll want to come alone on this one. It's going to get messy.” There's a long pause, because Eliot never forgot that he was on comms and he's trying to be careful about what to say.

  
“Leverage is all of us,” Parker's voice pipes up through his comm and Quinn can hear it over the phone. “If you need Leverage, you need all of us.”

  
“Parker--” Eliot is cut off.

  
“We have each others' backs man. Including each others' favors.”

  
“Remember DC?” Parker says. “I said 'for better or worse we change together' and I meant it. Better or worse.”

  
“'Til our dyin' days,” Hardison finishes, imitating Eliot's southern drawl.

  
And doesn't that just sound like a wedding vow?

  
“Okay,” Eliot says.


End file.
